The Princes of Hogwarts
by Yacula-sama
Summary: Hogwarts school will never be the same, three new students, two Slytherins and a Gryffindor. Children of Death Eaters? Bashing warning. Written with darksofya.


**AN: **This story has dumbledore bashing, molly bashing , ginny bashing, ron bashing, hermione bashing(but she will redeem her self) , hetero love , homo love , incest (the weasley twins), threesome. Read at your own risk. We changed a few things of the story.

* * *

><p>Fred and George looked at the compartment door when it open, two girls in Hogwarts uniforms were standing there looking at them. They were around the same height and weight, one had brown strait hair and pretty black eyes, she was slim and had big breasts, the other had black messy hair and shiny grey eyes, she was slim with average breasts and bum.<p>

- Can we sit here? - the brunet asked., looking directly at George.

- Yeah, sure. Come on in? - Fred said wile wondering who the new girls were.

- You are not first years are you? - George said, reading his brother thoughts, once the girls sited themselves.

- No we were transferred from an wizardry school in Portugal. We are Sixth years.

- Cool, we are seventh years. Fred and George Weasley, the best pranksters Hogwarts ever had. -They said in simultaneous.

- Really? - Asked the brunet.- Even better than de Marauders?

- Well maybe not, but we would make them proud.

- Cool. We ourselves are really good pranksters. Oh! We are so rude, we didn't introduce ourselves. - Said the brunet. - I'm Anne Lynne and my twin sister Sophia Angelica.

- Pleased to meet you.- Said Sophia.

- The pleasure is ours. - Said the twins. - So you are twins too! But you don't look alike.

- We are fraternal twins. - Explained Sophia.

- That makes sense. - said George - So in which house do you think we will be? We are in Gryffindor, the bravest house.

- Ravenclaw or Slytherin. - Said Anne. - Though Slytherin would be best dad would be so happy with us.

- True but for us it might be better Ravenclaw so that if we do pranks we don't get caught. - Sophia exclaimed.

- Your dad was a Slytherin? - Asked Fred. - And how about your mum? Was she a Slytherin to?

- We only know our dad. - Sophia said.

- Sorry, we didn't mean to offend you.

- No problem. We love dad and he is enough. - Anne said.

- Thought he could be less strict. We always had to have Os and Es or we would be grounded for weeks. - Sophia said. - Even in our OWLs.

- Even on your O. !? - The twins exclaimed. - Damn, he must be really mean.

- No. He is strict and demanding when it comes to our school work and studies but he can be really sweet when we need him. - Anne argued.

- Yeah, he's really protective with us. - Sophia continued. - This one time when we were five there was this kid that used to bully us and dad went to the kid's mum, and told her if she doesn't educate her child he will do it himself.

- Really? That sounds cool. - Said Fred.

All of the sudden the compartment door opens and a tall black haired boy came in out of breath, clearly he had been running. He had red eyes and a grin that seemed to take all of his face.

- Anne , Sophia I just met the most amazing people in the damn world. - He said almost screaming of excitement. - There's this a guy with glasses, a girls knows everything, a boy with messy orange hair, a boy with a frog and a blonde strange girl that is just fascinating.

Just as quick as he appeared e disappeared, leaving the twins looking shocked and the girls looking annoyed.

- John never changes does he? - Asked Anne to her sister.

- What do you expected he was born for that lunatic of a mother, of course he would be completely insane himself. - She said shaking her head.

- You know him?- The Weasley twins asked. - Who is he?

- He's Jonathan Pollux Lestrange. He was sent into a different school because his godparents did not want him to be judged by the teachers for being a Death Eater's son. But now since the two of us left our old school he came after us. Personally, I think that he just wants to annoy the hell out of us. - Said Sophia.

- Oh. But is he anything like is parents?- Asked George.

- Yea, because he didn't seem like a Death Eater wannabe.- Finished Fred.

- No. He just wants to live his life and make friends. I don't even think he thinks about what being a Death Eater's son really means. He likes everyone and rarely gets mad. - Responded Anne.

- Yea. He doesn't care. He just likes being happy. - Added Sophia. - But you will probably get to know him better, with his personality he will certainly end up in Gryffindor,

- Really? Well Lets make him fell at home. - Said Fred.

- We are Gryffindors after all, only the bravest end up in our house.- Finished George.

- Cool. So do you know the people he was talking about?- Asked Anne, her curious side was starting to show.

- Yea we do. The boy with the orange hair is our baby brother Ron, nice boy and a Gryffindor but will never be as amazing as his older brothers. - Said Fred looking at George and grinning.

- The girl that knows everything is Hermione Granger, allow a Gryffindor with the brain of a Ravenclaw. - Continued George passing the word to Fred.

- The boy with the frog is Neville Longbottom, nice kid but a bit of a coward and being a Gryffindor people sometime give him a hard time because of it.

- The estrange girls is probably Luna Lovegood, for a Ravenclaw she is rather nice.

- And of course the boy with the glasses his Harry potter, a proud Gryffinfor and our brother by heart. - Bout of them said.

- Nice, you know a lot of people has it seems, you will have to introduce some of them to us.- Said Sophia looking thoughtful. - Oh! I just remembered something. Don't tell anyone that we are twins we like to screw with people's heads and make them try to guess if we are twins or not.

- Ok , but you have to let us help with messing with the ones that try to guess.

- It's a deal.

When they arrived in Hogwarts the school was in a buzz because of the new kids and the speculations of the other students, but to be honest the twins weren't that impressed, after the craziness in their last school, this was nothing, but they were excited to see one person despite everything. They separated from the Weasley twins with promises of getting together later to plan some…. stuff. The Sorting Ceremony was starting, there were many students who ended up in Gryffindor and Hufflepuff, a few handful in Ravenclaw and very few in Slytherin. After the sorting of the first years Headmaster Dumbledore got up to make an announcement.

-Excuse me students but the Sorting isn't over yet. – the students were surprised, was there a first year who didn't make it in time to the sorting, was that it? – We welcome to Hogwarts three students who come from a different school, who will be entering in the 6th year and they will be sorted now. – he looked to McGonagall. – If you will Minerva.

- Lestrange, Jonathan.

- GRYFFINDOR!

There were many surprised students, after all… a Lestrange in Gryffindor who would have thought, but at the same time this Lestrange guy didn't seem Slytherin at all.

-Prince, Anne.

- SLYTHERIN!

- Prince, Sophia.

- SLYTHERIN!

The Prince twins sat in the Slytherin table next to the first years. After the sorting Headmaster Dumbledore announced the beginning of the Start-of-Term Feast, he was the interrupted by Umbridge who gave her one speech. Half way through the Feast Professor Snape look at the girls and left the Great Hall, the girls left soon after him understanding exactly what he meant by that look.

The Prince Twins fallowed professor Snape to his office, thinking that since they just got there they couldn't be in trouble. Once inside the office the door closed and the professor turned to them with a serious expression, that didn't stay in his face for long as it changed to a small smile.

- I see you made it here all right. How was your train trip? - Snape asked.

- Fine. We met the Weasley twins and we had a really good conversation. - Said Anne.

- And John is here.- Sophia stated.- He ran into our compartment screamed something about a group of people and ran out again.-She sighed. - Still an insane idiot.

- Yes I notice he ended up in Gryffindor. It might end up being bad for is sanity.- Pondered Snape. - But returning to the point. How have you been?

- Good. We spent the last two weeks finishing our potions assignments that you gave us.- Anne said, looking up searching for Snapes' approval.

- And all of them were done correctly. - Added Sophia.

- I have received your potions and they are indeed made to perfection. I'm really pleased with your work. - Snape said, turning is back to the girls and giving them their potions back.- Keep them and put them in you emergency kit.

- Ok . Now can we get a hug?- They both asked and looked at Snape with puppy eyes.

- Of course. - Snape said opening is harms and wrapping his harms around the girls.

- We missed you dad. - They said.

- I missed you too.- He replied. - Now run along to your common room.

- Can't we go with you? - Asked Sophia. - I mean you still have to go there and give you speech to the first years.

- Alright. Move along then.- He got up and guide them out of the office.

- Ok. Hey dad! Can we tell your godson the truth? - Asked Anne.

- May I ask why?

- 'Cause Sophia thinks he his cute. - Anne said. - And it would help us spying.

- ANNE! So what I think he is cute? It doesn't mean anything. - Sophia screamed at her sister.

- We have to talk about this missy. - He said giving Sophia an amused look. - But back to the point. I don't really like the idea of you spying, but you got my strong mind and will and you won't stop, even if I tie you to your beds. So yes you can tell my godson. I was already going to talk to your godfather about this so don't worry.

- You meant stubbornness, rigth? - The twins commented.

- Be quiet and start moving. - Severus commanded, trying and failing to hide a smile.

* * *

><p><strong> Please Review<strong>


End file.
